User talk:ReadingChick
Hi ReadingChick, just wanted to tell you your January's user of the month.Jakraziel 16:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *squeak* ohmigod. Thank you! --ReadingChick 03:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for helping the site.Jakraziel 21:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Discussion on MSN? I'd like to talk to someone about the Wikia, preferably through MSN. Seeing you're the only one here, you're my target =D Interested? (tvh92@live.nl) --Tim H 21:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) You're added, but this may get a little awkward - I'm Australian, and our timezones will be drastically different. Though of course, you can always email me. --ReadingChick 07:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I have a friend from New Zealand, so I'm kinda used to it.--Tim H 07:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) So get your butt online and we'll talk. :) --ReadingChick 07:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding my pages Feel free to edit them, I shall mostly place all the content on it, and then you can shape it to your will ;) --Tim H 17:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Dax, my dear, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. ;) --ReadingChick 20:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) My two promising newcomers working together, I'm so happy.Jakraziel 20:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yes indeed, mademoiselle, together we shall run through lavish fields filled with rainbows, unicorns and flowers (standing upright, mind you that!) Oh lucky me, I got free tomorrow, though I'll be doing stuff for exams and a project too. --Tim H 22:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Admin You now have partial Admin privilages so you can help the site more.Jakraziel 11:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I'll do my best. ^^--ReadingChick 01:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Navigation I got it to work, but if we want to do more we should discuss it, and tell me if I've missed any catagories.Jakraziel 21:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I'm hoping that at some point this weekend I'll be able to sit down and create a navbox to allow easy navigation through the main pages. Theoretically (because I've never created anything of the sort before), that will sit down the bottom of the pages. --ReadingChick 01:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) That kind of Stuff takes too much time for me. But good luck though!--Morgan84 02:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Categories+ Improvements I know you'll be online when I'm asleep, so if you want to, I got some pointers that need work... First of all, I created a Weapons & Precursor Artifacts (you had a Pre. Relics page, now I got that) Category. The only thing we need to do is categorize the things we have further into Faction & Game. And then each respective Game category will be on roll-over (like the current Categories roll-over). Some other things that need work; We need to re-create the Metal Head/KG Death Bots articles to let them look like the Lurkers Species page (I'll possibly do this one tonight). Morph Gun needs to be slit-upso each of the four weapons get it's own detailed page, same goes for the Eco's. But if you want to, Templates. You get the message ;)--Tim H 18:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) hello If your a grammer frek then im your worst nitemere i have that one thing that messis with my spelling and its not delxea--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you're kind of causing me physical pain, here. :P --ReadingChick 23:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) edit Feel free edit my commits if you want. but im vary glad that thare is someone on this wiki that can fix my mastakes if i make any on a importen page.Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 01:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Freedom League Program Recently me and a few other users (whose names should not be mentioned) were disscussing today about creating a interactive program called "Freedom League Program". In this program, the user would start off at a low rank aka a "FL Guard". The more edits he makes, the higher rank he would get. I have posted the "Rank System" Below. Anyway this system would allow users to show off their rank. Also we could create a page JUST FOR PEOPLE who want to be in this program. On this page, All users who have signed up for this program can talk to one another and do fun stuff. With Higher ranks come higher privilages. I will show you all that below. Anyway I know this would be a lot of work, but it would be very worth it. I have asked Jakrazial to consider it and if we get most of the Admins vote if they want it, it will be up and running! On my user page, I will post a poll if you want this program running or not. Anyway plese enjoy the chart below. Edits Rank Privilages and Awards. 50 edits = FL Guard = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Bronze Badge 500 edits = FL Captian = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Silver Badge 1500 edits FL General=Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Gold Badge+ Special Edits --Morgan84 04:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Good to finally meet you. Ah, the famous ReadingChick. I've heard much about you. It's good to finally meet you after all this time. Believe me, we anxiously awaited your return for a long time. :) -Proconix 20:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC)proconix Well, that's certainly flattering. Thank you! ReadingChick 07:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC)